Happy Endings
by Cynthia03
Summary: The QoD have succeeded. The heroes are now villains, and the villains are now heroes. Henry is the only one who remembers this happening. How is he going to break this curse when the Savior is affected by this curse as well? Would the love of Snowing, Rumbelle, OQ, and CS be strong enough for them to remember each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Theory I came across.**

**So basically the QoD have succeeded in switching the flip and now all the heroes will be villains and villains will be heroes. **

**This will prob be a long multi chapter fic with lots of angst (i love angst) but lots of romance. I'll include Snowing, Rumbelle, OQ but with a main focus on Captain Swan. **

Henry awoke with a jolt. The first thing he noticed were the unfamiliar surroundings. He got up slowly, throwing the covers aside and after snooping around the room came to the conclusion that this was his room at Regina's house except that it was set up differently.

Henry opened his closet and found the book settled between his clothes. He picked it up and all of a sudden everything that happened the day before came to him in a flash.

_"__DO IT!" Maleficent screamed, her shaft on the neck of the Author. _

_"__This will bring unforeseen consequences" the Aprrentice warned the three Queens of Darkness._

_"__Does it look like we care, Darling. Do as the dragon says" Cruella smoothed her fur coat._

_"__You want to flip the entire book. The villains will become the heroes and vice versa? What the hell is wrong with you people?" Emma screamed, trying to free from Ursula's tentacles. Regina, Emma, Henry, and Hook had tracked the Author down here but were welcomed with the Queens of Darkness already having overpowered them._

_"__This will be our Happy ending" Maleficent seethed, "Your parents once refused to help me just because I was a villain – well now you all will be villains and we all know that villains never get happy endings. All of us villains will now be heroes and be happy"_

_"__Everybody will change. Just ask him for your happy endings" Gold spoke, crouching beside Cruella as she had his dagger in her hand. He had tried to double cross them once again but had failed this time. Gold's plan was to come back to Storybrooke and have the Author write him a happy ending with Belle and to show her that there was goodness behind the beast he was going to defeat the Queens of Darkness. _

_"__Will you do it or shall I need to remind you that I can eat you?" Maleficent said, cupping the Author's face, "DO IT"_

_The Author nodded and took out his wand._

_Hook looked over at Emma who was trying to reach to Henry. Once she smiled at Henry and mouthed a "I love you" she looked over at Hook. She smiled at him and he spoke in a wavering voice, "I love you Swan"_

_"__I love you too" Emma replied, " And Killian, I will find you. I will always find you"_

"MOM" Henry yelled, rushing down the stairs and found Emma making pancakes.

Emma turned around. She was wearing a navy short skirt with a matching blazer. Her green eyes were brimmed with black eyeliner and her pale skin was glowing from the red lipstick.

"Yes honey?" Emma said, a smile on her face.

"Mom….what are you doing here?" Henry asked, confused.

Emma raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean Henry? Where else would I be?"

"Where's Regina?" Henry asked.

"Who's Regina?" Emma asked, placing two plates of pancakes on the table, "Go brush your teeth kid, time for breakfast"

Henry ran back to his room and opened his closet, snatching the book from between his clothes and opened it.

The book was different – instead of the happenings of whatever had happened in the Enchanted Forest pre-curse, the stories were of what had happened after the curse in Storybrooke, Enchanted Forest, Neverland, and New York.

Henry flipped through the pages of him bringing Emma to Storybrooke from Boston, Graham dying, Emma breaking the curse, Emma and Mary Margaret falling through a portal to Enchanted Forest and meeting Captain Hook, Cora dying, Henry being kidnapped by Pan and his rescue, Pan's new curse, the Missing Year, Hook bringing Emma and Henry back, Neal dying, Zelena dying, Hook and Emma's time travel, Elsa and the Snow Queen, Robin and Rumpelstilstkin leaving town, and finally the Queens of Darkness.

Slowly, Henry connected the dots. This was Regina's happy ending. Everyone had forgotten who they really are and are now just what Regina's heart had desired them to be. And now it was Henry's job to remind everyone of who they actually are – just like he first did when he was ten along with Emma.

Henry looked outside from his window and found that the clock was stuck on 8:15. Henry grinned, he had a curse to break.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the update took so long! I've been pretty busy these past few days but now things are finally settling in!**

**Chapter 2**

Henry walked through the streets of Storybrooke and came to a halt outside his grandparent's loft. He knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened and Henry took a step back in shock, "Henry, what are you doing here? Is Madame Mayor all right?" Robin asked with a sleepy Roland in his arms.

"Who is it honey?" Regina's perky voice came from behind and Robin pushed the door further to reveal Regina in a little pink dress.

"Ah, Henry, is everything alright? Did Mayor Swan misuse her magic again?" Regina asked, her voice soft and a big smile plastered on her face as she kissed Robin on the cheek.

"No..uh have you seen, um, Snow White?" Henry asked, and Regina's face dropped.

"Why would you be looking for that petty thief? Is the dark sorc– I'm sorry is your mother looking for her?" Regina asked, her hands on her waist.

"No, sorry. Ugh have a nice day Ms. Uh Hood" Henry said and walked away, his heart beating frantically.

_What the hell was going on _Henry thought as he made his way to the docks.

Henry sat on the docks, trying to figure out a way to break this new curse. It seems like once again he is the only one who remembers the truth. Emma thinks that she is some evil sorceress who is also the Mayor of this town and everyone is terrified of her, Regina thinks that she is just the sweet wife of Robin Hood and helps out at the adoption shelter by baking them apple pies and shows them a few simple magic tricks on their insistence as she hates using it.

Henry also came face to face with his grandparents as he saw David sucking on the neck of some girl and once Henry called him out, he yelled at him to run away and let him enjoy. Mary Margaret was in Gold's Pawn Shop snooping around to steal something only to be ushered away by a limping Mr. Gold who told her that if the Dark One – Belle – saw her, she would kill her. Mary Margaret then continued to steal from the dwarves, who were apparently Emma's bodyguards.

As Henry was reading his book, a ship suddenly emerged in front of him and a voice shouted, "I told you Mr. Smee! The Jolly Roger does not need a protection spell from some sorceress. It is not good form to utilize magic! Alas, we have arrived on land"

What Henry saw left his mouth hanging, as the one handed pirate who always wore black leather and a good amount of eyeliner stood in front of him wearing white and navy clothing with properly coiffed up hair and absolutely no eyeliner. Lieutenant Killian Jones jumped off his ship and approached Henry who could do nothing but just stare at Killian's left hand which was an actual hand and not a hook or prosthetic arm.

"Boy! Which land have we landed at?" Killian asked, standing straight with a hint of command in his voice.

Henry stared at him, expecting some kind of sarcastic remark on Henry's dumbfounded expression but was greeted with nothing but another question, "Boy are you alright there? What land have we arrived at and whose kingdom is this?"

Henry gulped and thought about it. Whose Kingdom was this? Regina was playing house with Robin while the Charmings were committing sins they probably didn't even commit in their nightmares. Mr. Gold was a limping help in a Pawn Shop bearing his own name while the ever-sweet Belle was the Dark One.

Emma was the Mayor and apparently the "Dark Sorceress" that everybody seemed to be afraid of and who frankly, scared Henry a bit as well as she never smiled and talked down to everyone.

"Emma Swan – this is the kingdom of Emma Swan" Henry replied.

"Swan" Killian spoke, "And where shall I find this Emma Swan?"

**To be Continued**

**Next few chapters will have more details and more dialogues between main characters. **

**Next chapter will be Navy Killian Jones and Evil Sorceress Emma Swan meeting and gradually Snow and Charming meeting and a bit on Belle and Gold.**

**Leave Reviews? Pretty Please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a bit long I know.**

**To get the feels, watch the end scene of the episode Tallahassee (2x06) when Emma locks Killian up at the beanstalk. Trust me watch it on youtube, then this fic will make more sense.**

**Chapter 3**

"Henry why have you brought someone to meet me? You know I don't like visitors" Emma said, her eyes icily cold. She had taken her navy blazer off to reveal a magenta top inside which left most of her breasts popped out. She wore a simple necklace with a ring in it which fell in the valley between her breasts.

"Mom please just meet him" Henry said, clasping his hands together.

"I will turn him into a toad if he annoys me. Now bring him in" Emma said, sitting down on her violet sofa with a glass of red wine.

Killian Jones entered inside the room and was left breathless with the beauty in front of him. He had been sailing the seas for a while now and many women had been interested in him due to his ranking in the navy but Killian wasn't interested in any of them. But this woman in front of him was the most marvelous thing in the world he had ever seen.

Emma looked up at the man dressed in all white and dropped her wine glass. She had never seen a man so attractive. Emma stood up with a sly smile and commanded Henry to leave them both alone and when Henry refused, she shot him a glare which sent shivers down Henry's back.

"Captain?" Emma spoke, unsure of the man's rank.

"Lieutenant actually. My brother was Captain and I haven't found myself or anyone worthy enough to be Captain since him. And you are Miss Swan?" Killian replied, his gaze lingering over Emma's impressive cleavage.

"Emma Swan, but people have taken to call me by my more colourful moniker – the Evil Sorceress"

Noticing his gaze, Emma turned around and brought her hands down to push her breasts even further up. Once she turned around, pushing her chest out, she reveled in the fact that Killian's eyes shot open.

"How can I help you Lieutenant?" Emma asked.

"I have landed on this land with no recollection of how exactly I got here. All I know is that I have to acquire a compass that's in possession of the Dark One and your boy has told me that she resides in this realm. Perhaps, you could shed some light?" Killian replied, forcing his eyes up to her face.

"A compass mmh? Well, well you've come to the right place…Killian" Emma spoke, walking towards him and running a finger down his chest. "Now why would you want such a compass?"

"I need to get back to the Enchanted forest and I need that compass"

"But how will you get there? The compass merely shows you the way?" Emma asked, her lips almost touching his jaw.

"My ship, the Jolly Roger is enchanted. Plus, I've got some tricks up my sleeve. All I need is the compass"

"What if I help you get the compass - you take me and my son with you to the Enchanted Forest? There's a curse residing there that I seek" Emma offered.

"You've got yourself a deal m'lady" Killian nodded.

"I must say, a man as devilishly handsome as you would look much better as a pirate – all with the black leather and eyeliner, don't you think"

"Aye, love. I would also say a woman as beautiful as you would look much stunning if she was in possession of light instead of dark magic" Killian spoke, his breath hitching as Emma moved forward circling her arm around his neck.

"Too bad Killian. All I know is trickery. What do you say that I take you up in my bedroom and _show _you all about this town?" Emma said, pulling him towards her till her breasts were pressed against him.

"Tis not good form, love. A woman as beautiful as you deserves to be ravished and praised with her lover, not just any commoner" Killian said, looking anywhere but at the blonde pressed to him.

"Really Killian? Your quite impressive arousal pressed against my belly is telling me something else. Let me play pirate an-" Emma stopped midway and just stared deep into his blue eyes while he stared right back at her.

They both stood there like that for a moment. Bodies pressed against each other as blue eyes met green. "Have we met before?" Emma asked and both of them felt a jolt of electricity pass through them.

Killian looked back at her and a reverie came to him of a woman in a red jacket with blond hair walking in front of him.

_"__Have you ever even been in love" _

_"__No, I've never been in love"_

The scene played out so clearly in his head that Killian pushed Emma away, causing her to yelp in surprise and from her confused expression he could tell that she saw something as well.

_"__Try something new darling, it's called trust"_

"M'lady all I need is your help to steal the compass from the Dark One" Killian spoke, his lips trembling as Emma was looking at him with rage and slight confusion from the reveries that played in her brain.

"How dare you Lieutenant!" Emma pushed him against the wall and Killian's hands flew to his neck, trying to breathe.

"MOM LET HIM GO" Henry ran towards Emma and tugged at her hand. Emma looked down at him and pushed him away. Henry got up and pulled at Killian's legs until all of a sudden Emma let Killian go.

"Thank you lad" Killian said, helping Henry get on his feet.

"So the Dark One huh? You're in good luck m'dear as I personally love to cause her pain or else you would be dead by now" Emma seethed, her nose twitching in disgust. But only cause he had turned her down. Turned Emma fucking Swan the Evil Sorceress down. No one had ever done that, no one had the guts but he had. Emma smirked as she thought _He bested her._

"Ah what an unpleasant surprise" Belle spoke and smiled at Emma. Belle was wearing a tightly fitted black dress with a diamond necklace adorning her cleavage.

"And who is this?" Belle asked, sizing Killian up.

"Killian Jones" Killian replied, nodding at Belle.

Whilst staring at them both Belle suddenly shouted, "RUMPLE bring tea for the guests"

A short man emerged from behind the doors wearing a blue shirt and black jeans. He had a cane in his hand while the other held a tray with a pot and a couple of cups. He put them down on the table and began to pour tea into the cups.

"Now tell me what you have disturbed me for Jones or I will make Rumple here skin you alive" Belle said and chuckled as Rumple dropped a cup and stared at his boss with wide eyes.

"Kidding" Belle told him.

Rumple smiled at her and bent down to pick the cup up. He got up and looked at Belle with his lips trembling as he softly spoke, "It's…it's..chipped"

Belle wavered her hands around, "Well it's just a cup"

Rumple smiled at her and she smiled back with a glint in her eyes.

"Enough of the sappy romance" Emma spoke, twirling her hair.

"Who is Milah on the tattoo Jones?" Belle asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Someone from long ago" Killian answered, his jaw tightening.

"Ah…love. The little light in one's dark life" Belle said, her gaze on Rumple for a fleeting second before she looked away.

"Haha, sure light" Emma huffed, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Have you ever even been in love?" Killian asked Emma.

A few images of her past with a man came into Emma's head. She couldn't picture the exact moments but could just figure his face out, especially the moment he had died in her arms after trying to abandon her and Emma had soon found out that she was carrying his child.

Emma looked at Killian straight in the eye, "No, I've never been in love. Now about the thing I need from you Dark One"

"Well, dearie, everything comes with a price. And right now you have nothing that I want. So either drink your tea in silence or leave" Belle spoke, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well that's why I came along with him" Emma said as she threw a bag of poppies in Belle's face who screamed "Emma" before she fell unconscious. Rumple ran to the Dark One and slightly touched her cheek, "Dark One…Belle?" he spoke and looked up at Emma, begging her to help.

"She's just fallen unconscious – she'll be up in an hour" Emma replied, rolling her eyes at the unrequited love the help had for the Dark One.

"Come on, all we need is right here in front of us" Emma grinned at Killian.

Emma and Killian frantically searched the entire place around while Rumple sat beside Belle with her hand in his.

"You found it!" Emma squealed as she saw Killian examining a compass. "Ah, we make quite the team. May I see it?"

Killian held it out in front of her and she looked at with fascination, "It's more beautiful than legend. I never knew this could get me to the Enchanted Forest. Come, let's go" Emma said and offered Killian her hand.

He glanced at her hand and looked up at her eyes. They were shinning. And it terrified him. He took her hand and felt the same jolt of electricity pass through him and before he could let his mind form another reverie, he pushed the black enchanted bracelet (the one which prevents from the wearer preforming magic) and handcuffs on her wrists and backed away.

"What are you doing? Killian what are you doing?" Emma spoke, trying to get the black bracelet off of her hand.

"Swan I – I can't" Killian spoke but was interrupted by Emma.

"Killian look at me. Have I told you a lie? I brought you here – I risked my own safety to help you. The compass is in your hand, why do this to me now?" Emma said, hurt evident in her eyes and her voice faltered at the betrayal.

"I – I can't take the chance that I'm wrong about you. I'm sorry" Killian said as he turned around.

"You're sorry, YOU'RE SORRY! I GOT YOU HERE, I GOT YOU THE COMPASS" Emma screamed, hurt replaced with anger.

"_I_ got the compass" Killian stated firmly.

"You're just gonna leave me here to die? To have that beast crush my bones?"

"She's not a beast – and you're not gonna die. I just need a head start that's all" Killian said and he rushed away from Emma and touched his tattoo of Milah on his hand as he heard the Evil Sorceress yell his name over and over again.

**Leave reviews? Pretty Please :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the really late update. I just had a complete block in this story, unsure of what to do since I don't actually plan my stories - I just keeping writing whatever comes to my mind. Plus, people on tumblr have been given me smutty prompts so ya.**

**Btw, I have started the CS One Shots so do send me any prompts - fluff, smut, angst anything! Don't be shy!**

**Chapter 4**

David pushed the thief in front of him. He had spent so much time tracking the Dark One's schedule in order to be sure when to enter his shop to steal some money when another thief had just run out clutching it.

He sat on the thief and turned it's head around, and gasped as a beautiful girl as white as snow stared back at him.

"You're a girl" David said, confused.

"Woman" Snow replied, clutching the rock beside her and smacked David's head who fell backwards, touching the bleeding spot on his chin.

Snow got up and ran and the last thing she heard was the man yelling, "I WILL FIND YOU!"

Killian bumped into a woman running towards him and grabbed her as a man was running behind her yelling "thief". David stopped in front of Snow and grabbed her shoulders, "I told you, I'd find you. No matter what you do, I will always find you".

Snow tried to clutch out of his hold while David brought his hands behind her back, pushing her towards him. Frustrated Snow spoke, "Is this the only way you can capture a woman? By entrapping her?"

"It's the only way to catch a thief" David replied.

Snow sighed, "Please just let me go. I have a little baby at home"

David blinked and loosened his hold on her, "You have a child?"

"Yes" Snow said and raised her eyebrow as David stepped back and extended his arm, indicating her to go.

Ignoring the two thieves, Killian rushed back to his ship, trying to get the hell out of this place as fast as possible.

k

He jumped on his ship taking the wheel in his hand, shouting orders at his crew men. He turned around and was faced by the most beautiful yet tarrying sight in the world: Emma Swan.

"And where may you be going Captain?" Emma seethed.

Killian clenched his jaw, accepting the fact that this woman is going to kill him. Emma flicked her fingers and the compass was in her hand. She looked at it and grinned.

"My son and I will leave tonight for the Enchanted Forest. I'm done with you" Emma said, and turned around to leave.

"WAIT" Killian shouted, "You and I, we understand each other. Look out for ourselves and we'll never get hurt"

Emma blinked at him. "What makes you think we understand each other?"

"Your eyes" Killian replied, "It's all a mask – your evilness and uncaring nature. Truth is you are an orphan. A lost girl. And then once you found love, he betrayed you. So you put up your walls and hide behind your cruelness. But till when?"

Emma shivered. No one – no one had read behind her evil nature. Everyone was just scared of her but no one saw the hurt and loneliness behind her green eyes and this man whom she had known for a couple of hours had not only figured that out but also had the courage to tell her so.

"Well it has worked for me" Emma replied, too tired to refute his claims of her being a lost girl.

"Yes until the day that it doesn't. So you can give me that compass and be a part of something or you can do what you do best and be alone" Killian stated, his heart beating fast. She was either going to agree or (and the more probable option) kill him.

But it surprised him when he saw the mask of her face slip away and a sad little smile tug her lips. Emma nodded at him, "We set sail tonight Captain"

Completely shocked by the turn of events, Killian couldn't help himself but blurt out, "I thought you only cared about yourself"

Before vanishing into thin air, Emma looked him straight in the eye and replied, "Maybe I just needed reminding that I could".

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Leave Reviews? Pretty Please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm extremely sorry for the really really late update. I have exams since I'm in uni so I'm extremely busy!**

**To the guest who left the review about me hating David: I DON'T. I love David! I like him more than Snow actually. But for the sake of this story I have separated them!**

**Chapter 5**

Emma and Henry boarded the Jolly Roger with three suitcases packed.

"Mom please we can't leave town!" Henry begged her for the millionth time, "You have to believe me mom! This is a curse!"

Emma turned towards her son, her eyes livid, "Henry for the last time there is no curse. Now you be quiet and do as I say – I'm your mother!"

Henry bowed his head down and stomped down the ship.

"Welcome aboard Miss Swan" Killian spoke while his crew bowed down.

"Call me Emma"

"Em…Swan. I'll call you Swan if that's ok with you" Killian spoke and Emma nodded.

"So shall we go?" Emma questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"As you wish" Killian spoke softly before he started yelling orders at his crewmembers to prepare for sail.

Killian stood beside Emma and threw the magic bean in the water. Once a portal was formed, he clutched the compass in his hand and whisked his wheel according to it. Henry was asked to remain inside the Captain's Quarter – all grumpy as no one would believe the tale he was spinning.

The ship went through the portal and immediately emerged in another realm, which was decorated with green forests, and snow covered peaks.

"Ahoy! Victory!" one of the crewmember rejoiced and passed on a flask of rum amongst the members.

"I don't do rum" Emma snidded.

"M'lady it's celebration!" the crewman spoke and Emma took the bottle, using magic to clean the mouthpiece before she took a gulp.

The crewmen all cheered and Emma found herself laughing. A couple of hours ago she was nothing but a very powerful sorceress whom everybody feared though Emma didn't ever really cause anyone any pain. She only ever interacted with Henry and frequently with the Robin man with his dark-haired wife and child, and the two mad thieves. Yet the moment this handsome Lieutenant had walked into her life, she didn't feel like herself again, like her Evil Sorceress self. She felt lighter, and dare she say happier and more alive. How could it be that in a mere few hours, Emma Swan had not only smiled quite oftenly but drunken rum out of a flask with crewmen. She looked over at the smiling face of Killian and a small voice in her head said _Cause of him._

Emma walked over to Killian and offered the flask. He gently shook his head and refused, "I don't do rum either Swan. It's not good form for a sailor to be drunk"

Emma's eyebrows twitched together – she didn't know much about sailors but had heard that they quite often drink and pillage and plunder. Or were those pirates? Somehow Emma believed that Killian would suit better in a pirate role. The navy clothes fitted him well and he looked handsome, but imagining him wearing black leather, with unruly hair, and some eyeliner made Emma's heart beat faster. She squinted her eyes at him, not understanding the way her mind and body were reacting to him. She didn't even know the first thing about him yet she reacted like a giddy thirteen year old with her first crush.

"Just who are you Jones?" Emma asked, taking another gulp.

Killian looked at her in the eye, a sassy grin on his face, "Wouldn't you like to know"

"Perhaps I would" Emma spoke before she could stop herself.

Killian blinked a couple of times before he walked away from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow was swaying a crying Neal in her arms when she heard a loud sound in her living room. She slowly moved towards the sound and gasped as the thief she had encountered earlier showed up in front of her.

"YOU!" Snow screamed at David, shielding Neal.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" David spoke, his hands up in the air.

"Charming aren't you? What are you doing here?" Snow spoke, her hand cradling a crying Neal's head.

"I…I don't know" David said, scratching his neck, "This might sound weird…but you said you had a child and I just wanted to see"

Snow took a step back, "Are you here to kidnap him?"

David laughed, "What? No! You kidnap rich people's kids. If I wanted to kidnap a child I would kidnap Henry! Good boy he is though"

"Then why are you here Charming?"

"I have a name you know? It's David"

"Don't care. Now why are you here, Charming?" Snow asked firmly.

"I don't know. I just wanted to see the baby and…you"

Snow raised her eyebrow to which David spoke, "Don't you feel this weird connection? Like we've met before?"

Snow blinked a couple of times. Because yes she had felt something too. Since the moment he had let her go, Snow's mind had been on the thief. How those blue eyes reminded her of someone but couldn't really fathom his or her face.

"Ok I'm sorry. I'll just leave" David spoke and turned around just to bang his head on the corner of the door. "Ouch!"

"Oh god! Are you okay? Charming?" Snow spoke, "Oh you're bleeding!"

Snow laid the crying Neal on the couch and surrounded him with cushions, "Make sure he doesn't fall!" she yelled at David before she ran to the kitchen.

David stood up and looked over at the crying baby. Unable to control himself for some reason, he picked Neal up and suddenly he stopped crying.

David laughed at his achievement and slightly nudged the baby's pudgy cheeks, "Oh aren't you a cute little baby!" he said and the baby wrapped his hand around one of David's fingers. David smiled hugely, the small physical contact for some reason making his eyes water and he leaned down to kiss Neal's hand which still gripped his finger.

A white light went around the room and David blinked a couple of times. All the memories came back to him in a rush with the latest being stuck in one of Ursula's tentacles as the Author rewrote the book.

"Snow?" David spoke uncertainly as to whether her memories had returned as well.

"What?" Snow asked as she rushed to his side with bandages. "Oh you made Neal stop crying! How did you do that?"

David stared at her, searching her face for anything, "Snow who is the father of Neal?"

Snow looked at David dead in the eye and replied, "A man I used to love. Honestly, I don't really remember"

A tear escaped David's eyes. The True Love's Kiss had worked on him as when he was kissing Neal, all he could think of was how this baby was the cutest thing he had ever seen and wishing that he also had a child, deep in his heart wishing that this particular child was his – or could be his. And it had worked.

Now once again, Charming had the job to remind Snow White just who she is and who the father of her child – the man she loves is. A lifetime ago he had done such a thing in the Enchanted Forest where now his daughter was headed with a Lieutenant, hopefully doing the same thing.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Leave Reviews! Pretty Please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Henry stood beside the man dressed in all white, watching him use a sextant – the same one this man dressed in the opposite color had taught him about. Henry had always liked Killian – he knew that he had a huge crush on his mom but once they started officially dating, it bothered Henry a bit since he would not be Emma's only focus. But after seeing all the radiant smiles and crinkling happy eyes of her mother, he accepted Killian as having a big part in his rather complicated family tree.

But now all was wrong. Killian was no longer Hook and his mom was no longer the Savior. He had to find a way to break this curse or find the sorcerer to rewrite everything as it was.

Emma came onboard after her short nap. Killian, being the gentleman he is, offered Henry and Emma his quarters. She wrapped her arms around Henry's shoulders from the back and Henry rested his head against her chest. Emma was a bit more aggressive towards Henry than she had ever been but she still loved him nevertheless.

"How much longer Captain?" Emma asked, turning her head around to look at the sailor.

"About a day more, Swan" Killian replied, smiling sweetly and then once Emma returned the smile, he abruptly looked away.

Henry noticed this exchange and saw his mom smiling to herself even after Killian looked away and he was reminded of how things were before all this happened. His mom used to smile the exact same way at Killian and he would be smiling back. It made him cringe but now he would give anything for that scenario to return.

"Lieutenant" Smee hurriedly came to Killian and handed him a looking glass which Killian brought to his eye.

"We're under attack! Crew prepare for battle!" Killian screamed, taking hold of the wheel. He turned towards his guests, "You two should stick together, probably go in my quarters"

"Henry go in Killian's quarters and lock the door" Emma commanded, pushing Henry and cupping his cheek lightly as an answer to his worried look.

Emma watched Killian yell orders at his crew while running around his ship, everyone working together to try to outrun a pirate's ship that was targeting them. Watching this desperation in everyone and in the situation reminded her of another situation though Emma was certain that she had never been on a ship in her life though an uneasy feeling in her chest said something else.

_It's not the mermaids, it's US!_

She was so lost in her thoughts that she completely missed the arrow coming towards her. The only thing Emma saw was Killian yelling "EMMA" before he flung himself in front of her, having the arrow hit his shoulder before he fell to the ground in front of her. Two of his crewmen were immediately by his side, crouching beside him as they tried to figure out what to do next.

Emma looked at the pirate ship in front of her and with a flick of her hands, the ship along with its inhabitants froze in their place. The crew looked over at Emma, stunned as they had heard of magic but had never really seen anyone use it.

Emma blinked a couple of times, still staring at the ship. Killian Jones had just flung himself in front of her from the arrow hitting her and potentially killing her. He risked his own life for _her_? _Why?_

_"__I would risk my life for only two things, love and revenge"_

_"__I know why you risked your life up there, and it wasn't for yourself or revenge, it was for Emma"_

Emma crouched down beside him while his crewmen scattered around to gather hot water, rum, and clean towels.

"Why'd you do that?" Emma asked him, still in shock from him basically saving her life (kind of).

"I….I don't know. I guess it was the right thing to do. I couldn't let you die" Killian responded, and Emma understood from the confusion etched on his face that even he doesn't know why he risked his own life for someone he'd just met. There was a strange force enveloping them, making them do and fantasize (remember actually) things they couldn't really understand. It was if it this had happened before. Or they knew each other.

"You risked your life for me? No one has ever been willing to die for me" Emma said, and in that moment Killian could feel the loneliness behind the green eyes. He shares the same in his blue eyes too.

"Aye" Killian responded, lost in her green eyes, completely unaware of the fact that he had just agreed to die for this (basically) stranger while using a pirate lingo for "Yes".

Holding his gaze, Emma leaned down a bit, letting her heart guide her as she had lost complete control of her mind. She quickly glanced at his lips and he glanced at hers, both completely captivated with each other.

Killian parted his lips in anticipation of what was coming and suddenly yelled. Emma turned her head around sharply and looked over at Smee as he was holding the arrow that was once in Killian's shoulder in his hand.

Emma shook her head, confused from the trance she was in just a couple of seconds ago and cleared her throat, "Let me"

"It's ok, love" Killian spoke, breathing heavily as he himself recovered from the trance he was in as well.

Emma ignored him and brought her hands up to his wound and as his crewmen watched in fascination, healed him by simply hovering her hand over his wound.

"Thank you Swan" Killian spoke as he stood up and Emma stood up beside him.

"It's uh…gratitude for what you did for me" Emma replied, staring at him.

He looked at her, and opened his mouth as to say something but then shook his head and left her, softly caressing his tattoo on his right hand of his lost love. Emma was left watching him, not understanding the attraction, physical as well as emotional, that she felt towards him and suspected he felt too but had walls as high as a beanstalk. _Good thing Emma was a great hiker._

"They just left! She just packed her bags and took Henry with her!" Regina complained for the billionth time.

"Regina" Robin said as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "What can we do? You know Miss Swan she's unpredictable"

"But but Henry. Did he really want to go?" Regina asked, her hand crushing Robin's.

"Of course! She's his mother!" Robin replied.

"Ugh I just wish Henry is alright.." Regina trailed off and Robin sighed. Regina used to babysit/tutor Henry quite frequently and was very passionate about the boy. She treated him just as she treated Roland. He knew how irrationally worried she could get over them both so he decided to distract her by placing a kiss on her neck, then her pulse point as his hands travelled to the front of her shirt.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing" Regina warned, with a smirk in her tone.

Regina turned around and Robin helped her sit on the counter before he crashed his lips onto hers. He was just unbuttoning her top button when someone knocked on the door. Regina cursed while Robin shook his head in frustration. "I'll be right back" he said and gave her a peck before he ran towards the door.

He opened the door and raised his eyebrow quizzically at the three people standing in front of him whom he had never even dreamed of ever coming to his door.

"Let us in will you" Belle said, as she sauntered inside along with Rumple in the loft with David right behind her, looking around the loft that was once his.

"Now what are you doing here?" Regina asked, resting a hand on her hip.

"David here has a very interesting theory" Belle replied as Rumple pulled a chair out for her to sit in.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes:**

**\- **This is going to be a slow burn so please bear with me.

**-** Captain Swan is my OTP and I've only ever written for them but in this story I'll also write the other couples as well so ya, heads up. But don't worry Captain Swan will remain my highlight and they shall have the longer and more angstier scenes.

**Leave Reviews? Pretty Please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know IM SOOOOOO SORRY. This is horribly late but I totally lost motivation for this story and was almost giving up on it but suddenly inspiration hit me! Not only for this chapter, but for the next few things that'll happen. Enjoy and forgive me?**

**Chapter 7**

"You can't be serious right now?" Regina huffed, flipping back her hair, "You're telling me that this entire thing is fake? That I'm some Evil Queen and Rumple is the real Dark One, and you and that thief Snow are supposed to be royals?"

"Regina I know this is hard to believe but trust me. The Queens of Darkness had forced the author to do this. They've changed the entire balance so that the villains have their happy endings, while the heroes don't" David said, his eyes pleading with his frenemy.

"You seriously can't believe this!" Regina exclaimed to Belle.

Belle clicked her heels on the floor, chewing on her lip. "I have read about this. It is very much possible"

Regina laughed in disbelief. "I'm quite happy with his life David. So you suppose I'm one of the villains?"

"Well, you are or were or whatever. But Robin had to leave town with Roland and Marian and since that you'd been obsessed with finding the author. Gold – I mean Rumplestiltskin got ahold of Cruella, Maleficent, and Ursula and they managed to get the author to change the balance" He looked at Belle, "Though apparently Gold was playing them all along but they found out and well ya"

"Mate, Marian's been dead for a while now" Robin finally spoke, following their conversation.

"Well, yes. See Emma and Killian" David stood out a hand towards Regina to indicate to hold her questions to the end, "went back in time and Emma brought Marian back as she was to be hanged by Regina and then long story short, you guys had to cross the town line"

"Ok, where is Marian now? Who the hell is Killian? And why is the Evil Sorceress involved in this?" Regina asked skeptically.

"I have no clue where Marian is though Robin and Roland seem to be here. Killian is Captain Hook. Emma isn't the Evil Sorceress but the Savior – the one who broke your curse and she's my daughter" David said, sighing.

Regina banged both her arms on the table, "This is ridiculous! I don't believe a single word you're saying!"

"This curse that you told me David" Belle interrupted, "that Regina cursed you all with, what is it?"

"All I know is that it's called the Dark Curse"

"Ahhhhh" Belle relaxed back into her chair. "As unbelievable as it may sound, I trust you David"

"What the hell?" Regina brought her hands up in a shrugging motion.

"The reason David convinced me to talk to him was that yes there is a weird feeling. I'm happy but it doesn't really seem real. My brain tells me to be evil and do horrible things, but my heart and gut just keeps pushing me towards my library" Belle said and for the first time in her life, Regina saw that this Dark One, the most feared beast in possibly the world, was after all just a human who had sadness etched in her eyes. Her face seemed softer, pretty even – she had soft and warm eyes and a kind smile.

"Regina darling, maybe they are telling the truth" Robin spoke and Regina glared at him. "Listen me out. I love you, I really do but even I can't help but feel as if something's off. Not with you, me and Roland, but with this situation"

Regina bowed her head down. Of course she also felt that something wasn't right here, but she is too damn happy to want to question anything.

"What do we do now?" Regina asked them.

"Honestly, I don't know. My memories came back after I kissed Neal. Emma has gone off with Hook and Henry to the Enchanted forest so the Savior's gone" David scratched his jaw.

"So an Act of True Love as usual" Belle laughed, "Well this curse or whatever isn't going to be working for me then"

"Robin and I have" Regina cleared her throat, "kissed but we're still _us_"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. Snow has kissed Neal too but she still thinks she's some single mother"

"What about Emma? We need to get her memories back because since she's the Savior, I reckon there's a big part she plays in this" Belle said, her truer bookwork self coming up.

"She's with Hook. I'm sure they'll both figure something out. It isn't the first time" David raised his eyebrows, slightly irritated that his daughter was off with that pirate boyfriend of hers, but truly relieved as he knew that this pirate would go to the end of the world or time for her even if he doesn't remember right now.

"Why are you going to that dark place Miss Swan?" Smee asked, munching on a cake.

"It's _your majesty_" Emma replied icily and Smee muttered a "my apologies" and hurried back to his crew.

"Mom" Henry spoke from beside Emma, "Can you please at least tell me why we're going to this cave or whatever?"

Emma turned towards him. Smiling, she rested her arm around Henry's shoulder. "A curse resides there. Henry we all arrived at Storybrooke suddenly one day with no recollection of how we got there. My magic there is strong but not strong enough. People fear but not _enough. _Everyone has their happy endings there and I hate it. They've all made me out to be some sort of evil sorceress when I haven't even done anything to them. I was an orphan. Your father – Neal – left me when I was pregnant with you and then one day he just came back in my – in our lives and then suddenly died out of nowhere" tears were falling down Emma's cheeks by now. She removed her arm away from Henry's shoulder and wiped them off.

"They've all labeled me as an Evil Sorceress even though I've done nothing to them. But they want me to be evil, then that's who I shall be" Emma seethed.

"How does that curse come into all of this?"

"The curse will allow me to transport them all back to the Enchanted Forest. I will take over my castle and be Queen. They will all serve me and I will make sure that none of them are happy" Emma smirked.

"That's quite interesting Swan" a voice from behind made both Henry and Emma jump in surprise.

"You've been eavesdropping?" Emma asked dangerously, yet there was playfulness in her voice which Killian caught.

"Sorry love, I know it isn't good form but I couldn't help myself" Killian shrugged. He moved to stand opposite his tow guests, "So they label you as 'evil' and instead of proving them wrong, you find a way to prove them right?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Well just that wouldn't it be much satisfying than to prove them all wrong by being good instead of proving them right?"

"Oh but the curse is just so much better and fun! They'll all be my slaves. No happy endings! Where as if I prove them wrong and be good, what will I get?"

"Lad, do you mind checking with Mr. Smee whether supper is ready?" Killian asked nicely, offering a little smile. Henry nodded, sensing maybe Hook was about to put some sense into his mom and left to do as he was told.

"Now Swan, have you considered that this constant pursuit of erasing other people's happiness is the reason you have no one who cares for you? Perhaps this is why you're so alone and unhappy and wish for som-" he broke off as Emma stood up and took a step towards him.

"How dare you Jones! What do you know about being _alone_?" Emma's voice faltered and she hated herself in that moment. She wanted to, she needed to be strong so others fear her. She couldn't afford to have her voice falter or to cry or anything remotely vulnerable, specially not in front of this man whose blue eyes just give her so much comfort and peace.

"More than you think actually. My mother died when I was young due to some illness. Soon after one day I awoke to have found that my father also left. All that was left was my brother, Liam and me. I dedicated my entire life to him – I would follow him to the ends of the earth…. And then he died" Killian paused, an agonizing expression taking over his face as if he was reliving that moment, "Soon after, I met a woman – Milah – she needed escape from a cowardly husband and thought a life as a sailor would be entertaining. At first she used to help my crew keep this place tidy and ensure everyone had food to stomach. Soon she asked me to teach her how to fight and there after we both fought side by side many vile creatures. I don't even know when we fell in love, but we did. And just like everyone else, she died. I don't even know how. All I know is I came back to my ship to find her lying on the ground and once I took her in my arms, the last words she whispered to me were "I love you" Killian stared at the tattoo on his hand, tears brimming in the corner of his eyes.

"Didn't you want to avenge her death?" Emma asked, her voice hoarse. She knew there was sadness behind those beautiful blue eyes, but a life this tragic was something she hadn't expected.

"I wanted to avenge hers as well as Liam's death but I couldn't. Revenge isn't what's going to get me peace – it won't bring them back. All I can do is live my life the way they would've wanted me to" he looked at her, "So Swan, revenge isn't what's going to bring you happiness. Take it from me. You need to find something to live for"

"Have you?" she asked him and he didn't reply. His silence was her answer.

"So" he smiled, "have I changed your homicidal thoughts?"

"No" Emma replied firmly, "Look, all this talk about happy endings and heroes and all is nice and interesting but this all doesn't happen. I'm an orphan, the love of my life ditched me and died. My son spends more time at his babysitters house than me! Even when we're here he keeps going on about that Regina woman! My son believes that we're under some curse or whatever and that _she_ is his mother! Nothing in my life is remotely good. So, _I will destroy their happiness, even if it is the last thing I do"_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NOTES: - I know I'm horrible for the lateness and I'm sooo sorry. **

**\- This chapter was more of finding out reasons than of any actual development, though Killian opened about his past finally?**

**\- I've already stared the next chapter and it shall be up by tmrw or max Saturday and we have a BIG Hook and Emma moment in it!**

**\- The finale is finally approaching! yyayayyayaya**

**Leave reviews? Pretty please :)**


End file.
